True Love
by Ryuuen Mills
Summary: Gohan doesn't want to marry Videl, but no one is listening. He takes some advice and decides to make them listen. What do his parents think? What will Videl do? Shounen ai ahead: Gohan+Piccolo


True Love  
By: Cryptina Maxwell  
  
Fandom: Dragon Ball Z  
Romance/alternate universe  
No lemon or lime  
Shounen ai  
Spoilers: None, I don't think...o.O  
Pairings: Gohan+Piccolo  
Parts: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Ask me first, please.  
Feedback: Only, if you want to give it, but I do appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters nor do I claim to.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, AU, some minimal violence...Think that's it..o.O  
  
Gohan sighed. He liked college, but the problem was seeing it all end. He actually liked school.   
  
Now, though, Videl was pushing marriage.   
  
Gohan didn't want to marry her, but no one was listening. Videl and everyone else were so excited that he and Videl were planning a wedding. The truth was that Videl was doing all the planning. She wouldn't let Gohan do or say anything.   
  
Now, he was only going along with this, because he didn't want to disappoint his family and friends.   
  
The only person that didn't seem to care one way or the other was Piccolo.   
  
Gohan sighed as he flew toward the mountains. Piccolo was the only one that didn't just rule off all of his doubts and such as merely 'wedding jitters'.   
  
At the moment he just wanted to get away from all the people gushing about the wedding Gohan didn't want.   
  
He knew Piccolo would know that he was coming as soon as he sensed Gohan's energy. Gohan had gone to Super Saiyan mode, because he wanted to get there as soon as he possibly could.   
  
As he'd figured, Piccolo was expecting him.   
  
"Gohan...What's the matter? You never transform just to come here..." Piccolo said.   
  
"This whole wedding thing is just getting too intense. I'd rather go back in time and go fight Frieza and the Ginyu Force, again. Back when I never even knew Videl." Gohan said.  
  
"I see. Gohan...I think it's time to tell everyone ELSE what you think about this wedding. If you're this upset about it, it's not a good idea." Piccolo advised.   
  
"I know. But...what'll everyone think? Videl's already having her dress made." Gohan said.   
  
"That's just an excuse, Gohan, and you know it." Piccolo said.  
  
"I know...But, mom wants me to marry her." Gohan said.   
  
"Gohan...you don't marry a person because your parents, other family or friends want you to. Not even that your girlfriend wants you to. You do it, because you love the person. If you don't love Videl or you aren't sure or even that it's only a matter of not being ready to get married, then you shouldn't marry her." Piccolo advised.   
  
"Wow...For someone whose whole race is male, you really know a lot about Human marriages." Gohan said, a little amazed. He wasn't aware that Piccolo even cared to learn such things.  
  
"I thought that I should at least understand Humans, if I am to live on a planet full of them." Piccolo informed.  
  
"I guess that makes sense. Everything you've said makes sense. But...The problem with just telling everyone about not wanting to marry Videl...well, it's easier said than done." Gohan said, sighing in helplessness.   
  
"Gohan, it may not be easy, but you know that sometimes you have to do things that aren't always easy. Or, that you don't want to do." Piccolo reminded.   
  
"I know. But, before I wouldn't disappoint my family and friends. Just, possibly die." Gohan said.   
  
Piccolo sweatdropped.   
  
"Thanks, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, smiling. He gave Piccolo a tight hug.   
  
"Gohan..." Piccolo said, trying to make it sound like a warning.   
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, smiling wide.  
  
"Just don't do it again." Piccolo tried to sound menacing.   
  
"Sure, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said, obviously not intending on following that order.   
  
"Right..." Piccolo said. He knew Gohan would do it again. In reality, he liked it. But, he wouldn't admit it.   
  
Gohan lingered for a while. He and Piccolo sparred for a little bit. Gohan always did his best thinking when fighting.   
  
"I guess I'd better get going. Everyone will be worried." Gohan said, as he looked to the darkening sky.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. I know how your mother worries." Piccolo said.   
  
"See ya." Gohan said, before taking off on his way home.   
  
Gohan was flying home, out of Super Saiyan mode. So, he took a little longer to get home than he took to get to Piccolo's.   
  
Gohan touched down, gracefully, and quietly walked over to the front door of his house.   
  
He barely touched the doorknob and it swung open.  
  
Chi Chi stood in the doorway. By this time, it was totally dark. Gohan had taken his time.   
  
"Gohan! Where have you been?!" Chi Chi all but screamed.   
  
"I was just...visiting a friend of mine." Gohan said.   
  
"Gohan, you know you're supposed to be here before dark! Who knows what could happen to you?! I was almost ready to send your father out!" Chi Chi said.   
  
"Not to mention me." Vegeta said, obviously not happy about having been drug into this.   
  
"I, uh...I am an...adult mom...and part Saiyan. I mean, I can take care of myself. There haven't been any problems lately. I mean...with attacks on the Earth and all and...I'm not helping myself at ALL...am I?" Gohan said, looking at his mother's less than amused face and his father and Vegeta's raised eyebrows.   
  
"Not at all. Get in here! You're grounded 'till your married!" Chi Chi screamed, not realizing just how close that time was.   
  
Vegeta burst out laughing.  
  
Bulma whacked him with a pillow from the couch.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku blinked. Normally, he would laugh at Vegeta and Bulma, but Gohan obviously had something on his mind. Goku had noticed that he'd looked uneasy since Videl announced that they were getting married. Chi Chi had advised him to just leave Gohan alone. That it was just jitters, like Goku had before he and Chi Chi had had their wedding. But, Goku didn't think that it was 'just jitters'.   
  
Goku followed Gohan to his room. He'd made no point in trying to hide the fact that he was following Gohan, but no one else noticed. Chi Chi was on Bulma's side in a fight with Vegeta and Trunks, Goten and Bra were being quiet, so who knew what they were doing.   
  
Gohan shut his door in Goku's face.   
  
"Gohan..." Goku said, as he opened the door to Gohan's room and was blasted with heavy metal music.  
  
"Ahh! Turn that off! Or at least down!" Goku pleaded. The only reason was that Chi Chi might come and make him leave Gohan alone, but Goku wanted to talk to his son about his problems.  
  
Gohan did as he was told.   
  
"Why'd you follow me?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Why'd you slam the door in my face?" Goku countered.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Gohan said, sighing. He wasn't even sure why he'd done it, himself.   
  
"It's okay, Gohan. Just tell me what's wrong. Something's had your boxers in a bunch since Videl announced that you two were getting married." Goku said.   
  
"It's just wedding jitters." Gohan said, mimicking his mother in an unflattering way.   
  
"Okay, okay. I know no one's really given you much of a chance to say something about all this. I'm sorry. But, I'm giving you a chance, now. I should have when I first noticed something was wrong, even if your mother said it was nothing." Goku confided.  
  
"This is true." Gohan said, though he didn't hold any sort of grudge.  
  
"But, tell me what's on your mind?" Goku asked.  
  
Gohan looked at Goku for a long time. For a moment he looked as though he might cry. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his father. But, he was able to compose himself. He was a grown man. And, he had known not to cry around from a young age. It hadn't done any good with his Uncle Raditz or with Piccolo.   
  
"I...don't want to marry Videl. I-I never did. She never really asked me what I thought of the whole thing. She just, all of a sudden, out of nowhere said: Let's get married, and then got all excited and started all this planning and when I finally got to say something, everyone said it was 'just jitters'." Gohan said.   
  
"I would say that you should have said something sooner, but, you're right. We wouldn't have listened." Goku said.   
  
"Are you...mad at me?" Gohan asked, carefully.  
  
"Of course not. But, I think you should tell everyone else. ESPECIALLY Videl." Goku said.   
  
"Yeah. I guess I should let her know, before I do something I'll regret." Gohan said.   
  
"Yeah. Exactly." Goku said, smiling reassuringly.   
  
"I think telling her in person would be best." Gohan said, looking for approval. He wasn't used to hurting people unless they were evil or had bad intentions.  
  
"Yes. She'll probably appreciate it more." Goku said.   
  
"Come off it, Kakorott. Sending her a note isn't even worth his time. If he doesn't want to marry her, he should just ignore her. She'll get the picture and get over it." Vegeta said. He was leaning in the doorway.   
  
"No, Vegeta. That's one of the worst things he could possibly do to her." Goku said, giving Vegeta a serious look.  
  
"Fine, Kakorott, let your son lower himself to the woman. He might as well marry her. Either way, he'll never get rid of her." Vegeta informed, casually.  
  
"No, dad's right. I should personally confront her." Gohan said, agreeing with his father.   
  
"Fine. But, remember. Humans are just about the lowest of the low and women are the worst specimens." Vegeta said.   
  
"And, you married one!" Bulma yelled and whacked Vegeta with her purse, upside the head. She'd been going back to the living room from the bathroom when she heard her husband's remark about her race and gender.   
  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled, standing up straight.   
  
Goku and Gohan laughed at the couple. They'd actually been dubbed 'The Fighting Couple' by those that saw them together in public.   
  
Gohan and Goku left the room, letting Vegeta and Bulma continue to argue in front of the door to Gohan's room.   
  
Goku started doing push-ups and Gohan sat down and began watching the portable TV. He needed to figure out what to tell Videl. Along with everyone else.  
  
"Gohan! Don't you have anything better to do than rot your mind with that garbage?!" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"Ah, mom...can't I just watch T.V.?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"Listen to your mother, Gohan." Goku said.   
  
"Alright." Gohan said, turning off the television.  
  
"That's a good boy." Chi Chi said, smiling as she saw him find something to read.  
  
The next day, Gohan informed his mother what he'd told his father the night before.  
  
Chi Chi hadn't liked it very much, but she wasn't angry with Gohan.  
  
"I think you should go right on over to Videl's and tell her, before anyone else finds out. It'll be better that way." Chi Chi ordered. It was most definitely an order from the way she'd sounded when she'd said it.  
  
"Alright. I guess Vegeta told Bulma by now. She wouldn't tell anyone else, would she?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Not without calling me to make sure it was true. Which she hasn't done. So, maybe Vegeta never told her." Chi Chi said.   
  
"Lets hope." Goku said.   
  
Gohan nodded and left for Videl's house.   
  
When he'd finally gotten Videl to be quiet long enough for him to tell her he didn't want to marry her, she threw a fit.  
  
Gohan ended up with many injuries. He didn't fight back or even try to block when she began beating him up while crying and yelling at him, asking why he'd done such a thing to her. She was used to getting what she wanted. Through force, money, her father or through other means. None flattering. And, when nothing, not even, not even violence or threats of telling her father worked, she threw an even bigger temper tantrum. What she wanted was a wedding in which she was the bride and Gohan was the groom. And, she hadn't gotten her way.  
  
Gohan's injuries weren't really that bad. He'd survived much worse many times before.   
  
Gohan did, however, think he should have gone with Vegeta's idea and just ignored her. Or at least sent her a letter in the mail or called her. If he'd called her it would have almost been like in person. Except, he wouldn't have actually been there with her, but he wouldn't have had to just sustain these pointless injuries. He was taught never to hit a girl, except in self-defense, but he didn't feel right about fighting back or even blocking her punches, kicks and smacks. He thought that she had the right to beat on him. He had waited THIS long to tell her.   
  
He went straight home to tell his parents what had happened. He promised his mother that he'd come right home and tell her about it.  
  
Apparently, Chi Chi had been watching through the window for his return, counting on Gohan coming back and landing in the front yard. Which he did and Chi Chi promptly ran out to him, followed by Goku, only not as quickly. Goku walked normally, while Chi Chi practically tripped over herself, trying to get to Gohan.   
  
"Gohan, what happened?! You're bleeding! And, your lip...oh, and your eye! Did someone attack you?! Are you alright?!" Chi Chi asked, frantically.  
  
"No, mom. Well...not exactly. But, this is what Videl did when I told her that I didn't want to marry her. I should have gone with Vegeta's idea and just ignored her!" Gohan said, turning and taking off into the air, turning Super Saiyan and flew full speed. His destination: Piccolo's Mountains. That's what Gohan called them, anyway.  
  
"Why are you just standing there, Goku?! Go after him!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"No, Chi Chi. He'll be fine. If he wanted to talk to me, he wouldn't have left so fast. Don't worry, Chi Chi. He'll be just fine." Goku assured.   
  
"But, he's hurt! And, he's going to that awful monster!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Piccolo isn't a monster. And, he's real good to Gohan." Goku said.   
  
"He is a monster! Those pointy ears and green skin! He's taller than anyone I else I know, except my father and those fangs and nails! Goku, you have to keep him away from my baby!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"He's fine, Chi Chi." Goku assured.  
  
"Well, if you wont go after him, I will!" Chi Chi yelled, angrily.  
  
"Chi Chi, the best we can do right now, is leave him alone." Goku said.   
  
"No, the best thing we can do is keep him away from that monster!" Chi Chi all but screamed.   
  
"Chi Chi...you're wrong. And, even if you do go after him, he's traveling faster than any air-car you could drive. He's probably halfway there by now." Goku informed.   
  
While his parents were arguing, Gohan was almost to Piccolo's. He knew that by now the Namek had surely sensed Gohan's power level and was waiting for him.   
  
Gohan was angry, but he didn't know why or at whom.   
  
He touched down behind Piccolo.  
  
"What's going on?" Piccolo asked.   
  
He turned and saw that Gohan had many injuries all over him. None were serious, but all were bleeding.   
  
"I told mom and dad. And Vegeta found out last night. And, this morning, after breakfast, I went over to Videl's and told her I didn't want to marry her. And, she decided to get physical." Gohan explained.   
  
"Well...you did break her heart...but it was the right thing to do." Piccolo said.   
  
"I guess so..." Gohan agreed.   
  
"Here, I've got some sensu beans. Those wounds are minor, but they might prove a problem if there's an attack on the Earth while you've got them." Piccolo said. He knew that even very small problems could escalate in a matter of microseconds. Even something like minor wounds given by a woman scorned.   
  
Gohan ate the sensu bean Piccolo gave him and immediately felt replenished.   
  
"That feels better. Thank you, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said.   
  
"You're welcome. And, you don't have to put the 'Mr.' before my name." Piccolo said.   
  
"I was just...being polite. You ARE older than I am." Gohan said, blushing softly.  
  
"But, I'm younger than your father." Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"Not by much." Gohan argued.  
  
"Alright. I'm older than you. But, I really don't see why that matters." Piccolo said.   
  
"I guess so. I guess I've just been saying it since I was so small..." Gohan said.   
  
"Understandable." Piccolo said.  
  
"But, I can stop." Gohan assured.  
  
"If you want to. I just wanted to make sure that you know that you don't have to do that. You always acted like I expected you to, but I really haven't. It's because predictable, yes, but that isn't the same thing." Piccolo informed.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it has." Gohan said, with a laugh, as he went through all of his years of addressing Piccolo and speaking of him, in his mind.  
  
"What will you do now?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Well, I'm sure Videl isn't going to want to date you, anymore. You're out of school and you still live with your parents. Not that those things are bad things, but what now, for you?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I don't know. But, I'm back into men from now on." Gohan said the last part more to himself.   
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Was that my out loud voice?" Gohan asked, in return.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Piccolo answered.   
  
"Okay...uh...I'm bi. I know it's not really possible to choose what gender and who the person is and all, even if you do swing both ways. Oh, God, this is the worst explanation ever given on this subject. Look...no one knows I'm bi. At least no one in my family..." Gohan said. He knew he wasn't making any sense.  
  
Gohan knew that he was attracted to whom he was attracted to. Though, Gohan knew he'd rather be attracted to men from now on, at least that's how he felt. Now, he knew that the next person he took a shine to could be female. That was just the way it was. He couldn't control it.   
  
And, right now he just wished his thought process would shape up, instead of trying to ship out on him!  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge.  
  
"Piccolo...please...tell me you know what bi means..." Gohan pleaded.   
  
"Of course, I do!" Piccolo yelled. If he could have blushed, he would have.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sorry. Just making sure." Gohan assured.  
  
"Anyway, why haven't you told your parents?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Gohan had noticed that Piccolo had been showing an odd interest in his person life.  
  
"Are you kidding?! I know people who've been thrown out of their homes at young ages because of it! What if...what if they hate me for it?" Gohan asked, softly.  
  
"Then they aren't worthy of being your parents and never were. They're supposed to love you unconditionally." Piccolo reminded.  
  
"I know...But, I don't know what I'd do if they didn't love me, anymore." Gohan said.  
  
"I don't think they'd stop loving you." Piccolo said.  
  
"I hope you're right. IF I ever decide to tell them or they just find out." Gohan said.   
  
"Whatever you want to do." Piccolo said. Though, he thought Gohan should tell his parents. But, he would just wait and trust Gohan to do the right thing.  
  
"I hate that. I've had to make really big decisions lately and I'd rather not even make the decision on whether or not I want cereal or oatmeal for breakfast." Gohan said.  
  
Piccolo chuckled.  
  
"I somehow doubt you'll get out of making choices. But, it's a nice wish." Piccolo said.   
  
"Yeah. I know. Hey...um...can I ask you a favor?" Gohan asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
"And, that is...?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Could I...possibly stay here tonight? I'm...kinda not ready to go home, yet." Gohan said.   
  
"If you want to, you're welcome to." Piccolo said, giving Gohan permission to do as he wished.   
  
"Thanks, Piccolo. I really appreciate it." Gohan said, with sincerity.  
  
"You don't need to thank me, but if you insist on it, you're welcome." Piccolo said.   
  
Gohan smiled and gave Piccolo a big bear hug.  
  
Piccolo just returned the hug. It did no good to ask him to stop or to order him to stop. He'd just do it again. And, anyway, Piccolo actually liked it when Gohan hugged him like that. When they did anything together. Even, if they were just sparring.   
  
Piccolo stopped thinking about this. It made his head hurt.  
  
Gohan ended up staying for more than one night. A whole month.  
  
On the week after Gohan flew away from his parents' house, Piccolo flew over to visit Chi Chi and Goku, to assure them Gohan was alright and would be returning home.  
  
Piccolo was aware of Chi Chi's express dislike of him, but he decided that he was fine and would be home. He just...didn't know when.  
  
Piccolo landed outside the house belonging to Goku and Chi Chi. From inside Piccolo could hear Chi Chi yelling at Goku.  
  
"Goku! I told you to go after him! Now, my baby's gone and who knows what's happened to him! That monster probably ate him!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"Chi Chi, Piccolo isn't a monster and he doesn't eat people. He doesn't even eat. He just drinks water. All Namekians do." Goku said, calmly.   
  
"He has teeth, Goku! He doesn't need teeth to drink water and he certainly doesn't need fangs!" Chi Chi yelled as she put the dishes away in the cupboard.   
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes and went to the door. He knocked, trying not to make it sound like pounding to the Human ear.  
  
Chi Chi answered the door, with a face as sweet as pie, for the unexpected visitor, but when she saw it was Piccolo, she gasped and her face scrunched into one of anger.   
  
"What have you done to my baby, you monster?!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Nothing. I came to inform both of you that Gohan is alive, healthy, and will return home when he's ready." Piccolo said.   
  
"I don't believe you! Give my baby back!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"When'll he be back?" Goku asked.   
  
"He'll come back when he's ready to come back. But, I don't know when that will be." Piccolo said in answer to them both.   
  
Chi Chi began to hit Piccolo in the chest, demanding Gohan back.   
  
"Give me back my son!" Chi Chi yelled.   
  
"He isn't mine to give to you, Chi Chi. He'll come home when he's ready. But, I have to leave now. Goku, please control your wife." Piccolo said, as he moved away from Chi Chi and her swinging fists.   
  
Goku sighed.   
  
Chi Chi continued yelling at Piccolo even after she couldn't see him, anymore.  
  
When Piccolo got back, Gohan was standing up, waiting for him.   
  
Piccolo gracefully touched down, in front of Gohan.   
  
"I thought you were sleeping." Piccolo informed.  
  
"I was. But, I woke up when you left." Gohan said, quietly.  
  
"I see." Piccolo said.   
  
"Where did you go?" Gohan asked.   
  
"To your parents' house." Piccolo answered.  
  
"Oh...Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"To tell them that you're safe and will eventually return home. So, they wouldn't worry." Piccolo said.   
  
"Oh. Alright...What did they say?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Nothing, really. But, your mother doesn't believe me. She thinks I ate you or something." Piccolo said, seeing no reason to lie to Gohan.  
  
"That's just 'cause she doesn't trust ya." Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"I've noticed." Piccolo said.   
  
"Its okay, she just hasn't had a chance to get to know you." Gohan assured him.  
  
"I somehow doubt she wants to get to know me." Piccolo assured, as he started a fire.  
  
"So? That doesn't mean she'll never learn to like you." Gohan said.   
  
"True, but I doubt it." Piccolo said.   
  
Gohan just smiled and shrugged.   
  
"Lets get some sleep." Piccolo suggested.  
  
"Alright. As long as you promise no more non-scheduled flights." Gohan said, grinning.   
  
"I suppose not. Since it interrupts your precious beauty sleep." Piccolo said.   
  
Gohan stuck his tongue out at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge.  
  
Gohan just smirked and lied back down on the ground, turning on his side and shutting his eyes, preparing for sleep.  
  
Piccolo watched Gohan sleep for a few hours, before going to sleep, himself.  
  
Gohan was awake at dawn, as he used to always be when he was training for the Saiyans that his Uncle Raditz had let listen in and find out about the Dragon Balls. It had only turned out to be Vegeta and Napa. But, at the time, they were enemies. It wasn't until later that they had to go by the old saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and ally together to beat The Ginyu Force and Frieza. And even longer before Bulma and Vegeta got together. No one was QUITE sure how that had happened, but it no longer mattered.   
  
But, Gohan still thought of his training with Piccolo as very fond memories, despite what the purpose of that training had been. And, even though Gohan was five when the training started, he had soon realized the significance of his training. Not at first, but after awhile.  
  
Gohan awoke at dawn to find Piccolo already awake for that whole month. They also sparred morning, noon and night. However, breaks for food and/or drink, as well as sleep were given. Basically, it was almost like all those years ago when he had trained with Piccolo.  
  
"Well...I guess...I should leave. I mean...go home. It's been a month and mom's probably past hysterical..." Gohan said.   
  
"I would imagine." Piccolo said.   
  
In reality, they considered each other more than just friends, now. But, neither knew that. At least, that the other felt the same.   
  
"Bye...Piccolo..." Gohan said, trying to think of some way to stall and stay longer.  
  
Piccolo took a deep breath, but masked it as a sigh. He walked closer until he could reach Gohan easily and hugged him.   
  
Gohan returned the hug, not wanting to let go.  
  
When Piccolo moved back after the hug, Gohan stepped closer, leaned up, as Piccolo was STILL taller than he was, and kissed Piccolo's lips, softly.  
  
The kiss was gradually made deeper, tongues playing with each other.  
  
Gohan was the one to break the kiss.   
  
And, all this time, Piccolo had thought his kind could only be asexual. It seemed that that wasn't so. Otherwise, he wouldn't be feeling this way about Gohan. Nor, would he have enjoyed that kiss. Namekians could love, but he had believed that they lacked the ability for romantic love and sexual behavior with other beings. Apparently, that wasn't so.   
  
"I guess...only one question remains...for now..." Gohan said, softly.  
  
"Oh?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"How am I going to explain this to mother...?" Gohan asked, softly, grinning.   
  
Piccolo laughed with that deep voice he had and kissed Gohan again.   
  
Piccolo had no idea how to inform Chi Chi of this without giving her a heart attack. But, he wasn't going to give Gohan up, no matter what. He couldn't quite explain what he was thinking. But, something told him that was normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
